The present invention relates to a camera apparatus, a displaying method, and a storage medium containing the displaying method. Conventional electronic still cameras are provided with plural photographing modes for photographing a portrait, a scenery and a night scene. In most of these conventional cameras, a user can set the photographing condition most suitable for a subject to be photographed, including a shutter speed, and an aperture by previously selecting a photographing mode. Further, such an electronic still camera is well known as provided with a scene selecting mode (or a best shot mode) in addition to the above photographing modes. (Refer to Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 2002-10134)
In the photographing mode of the conventional electronic still camera, plural sample images each representing a photographing scene including a subject under a certain photographing condition are displayed on a liquid crystal display in a standby state for taking a picture, and the user previously selects the sample image suitable for the subject to be photographed and as a result of the selection of the sample image, the photographing condition corresponding to the selected sample image is automatically set. As set forth above, the photographing mode allows the user to take a picture under his or her desired photographing condition or under the photographing condition suitable for the photographing scene or the subject under various photographing circumstances.